


Rewrite to Blood by The Middle East & James & (Travis)

by Travisutah13



Category: Blood .by. The Middle East
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travisutah13/pseuds/Travisutah13
Summary: The Song is a complete rewrite as a fan of The Middle East. I found the instrumental on SoundCloud from an artist named James. That song was found at this link https://soundcloud.com/jam-s-1/the-middle-east-blood.





	Rewrite to Blood by The Middle East & James & (Travis)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gifted to all who made this work before my added Lyrics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gifted+to+all+who+made+this+work+before+my+added+Lyrics).
  * Inspired by [The Middle East Blood (Instrumental Cover)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366930) by James. 



https://soundcloud.com/jam-s-1/the-middle-east-blood

Lyrical Rewrite to Blood - The Middle East 

00:15 When I was young well I'm still young.  
00:21 An Adult Proclaimed By some.  
00:27 I guess I grew up haven't I?  
00:30 Who remembers all of their life, like photographs, that float by, well they each  
00:41 Have one thousand words at least.  
00:45 This moment is also a life photo,  
00:50.5 So profound I am solemn.  
00:57 I indulge the moment. And as I go on forward, so much comes to greet my soul.  
01:06 Also, I indulge.  
01:12 Even so, as I grow old.  
01:18.5 A part is left and it is my love,  
01:24 Oh how can i share more of?  
01:30 I want to give more of.  
01:33 Priorities choose what is best,  
01:35.5 and most in need.  
01:41 Collide my conthexis,  
01:44 to the polarities,  
01:47 creation aligns as trinity.  
01:53 Am I what I see?  
01:59 What is, and who?  
02:04 Schooled and doomed to consequence,  
02:09 my failures only emit my success.  
02:15 Right here I feel less stress.  
02:20.5 A prayer goes to bless all the dead.  
02:27 What is the difference from a sleepy head and a lazy mind?  
02:33 What is worth dividing the divine?  
02:38.5 When I was five I was alive.  
02:41.5 Now I am 22 a number of age,  
02:47 in my life, and the same stage,  
02:53 and before I die.  
02:56 I reach heights and does it mean,  
03:02 what I want, or what I need?  
03:08 I just can do, and so can you.  
03:12.5 Birth in California, USA Planet Earth  
03:21 When I was young!  
03:26 Who, what, why, how we play!  
03:33 Where oh where in the Milky way?  
03:39 Sweet honey and other Galaxies.  
03:45 I breathe and wait to know what I see.  
03:51 Memes to change to places.  
03:57.5 Stuff in a beautiful rough.  
04:03 Do, Da, Na, La, Doe, ray, me, fa, so, la, ti, doe.


End file.
